1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a convertible vehicle comprising a top or roof storable underneath a lid of a roof compartment provided at the rear of the vehicle, wherein the lid of the roof compartment is movable for releasing a passageway for the roof or top and also for releasing the loading opening for the trunk.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 197 56 981 C2 discloses a convertible vehicle wherein a lid of a roof compartment as a whole is movable, firstly, for releasing the passageway for the roof or top to be opened or closed, into a position defining an acute angle relative to the travel direction of the vehicle and, secondly, for releasing a loading opening for the trunk, into a position defining an obtuse angle relative to the travel direction of the vehicle.
For releasing the trunk opening as well as for releasing the passageway for the roof, the entire lid of the roof compartment must be moved. Because of this, the drive members must be configured relatively large. For example, a hydraulic drive device requires a large space for the drive and the corresponding hydraulic oil reservoir. Moreover, there is the problem that upon pivoting of the lid of the roof compartment for releasing the passageway for the roof, the front end of the lid must be pivoted into a relatively high position; in garages with low ceilings this can cause a problem in that the front end of the lid can hit objects, for example, venting pipes or other installations reducing the inner height of the garage.
In particular, in the case of convertible vehicles having a partially or entirely flexible folding roof or top with a rear roof part, for example, a rear bow, resting on the lid of the roof compartment in the closed position of the roof, the rear roof part must first be lifted up high. Only thereafter is it possible to pivot the lid of the roof compartment in the described way where the leading edge of the lid of the roof compartment is guided upwardly at a great pivot radius. Opening of the lid of the roof compartment can be carried out only after completion of the lifting movement of the rear roof part so that the opening and closing movements of the roof or top require a relatively long period of time. Moreover, drive members with a long lifting stroke must be provided also for the rear roof part.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the convertible vehicle of the aforementioned kind such that the aforementioned disadvantages are avoided.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the lid of the roof compartment is of a multi-part configuration and comprises at least one joint extending between the parts, wherein the joint extends substantially transverse to the travel direction, wherein, for releasing the passageway for the roof, the multiple parts of the lid of the roof compartment are configured to be pivotable relative to one another, and in that at least one drive member or drive action-supporting member is provided which acts in the pivot direction of the parts when pivoting relative to one another.
The convertible vehicle according to the invention does not require that, for releasing the passageway for the roof, the entire lid of the roof compartment must be pivoted into an open position; instead, the individual parts of the lid can be moved toward one anotherxe2x80x94in other word, one part pivots relative to the other partxe2x80x94so that the energy expenditure is reduced and the drive members can be configured to be correspondingly smaller. By means of the additional drive-effecting member (drive member or drive action supporting member), which at least supports the pivot movement of the parts, the force expenditure for movement of the lid of the roof compartment is minimized. The tolerances of the mechanical parts of the lid of the roof compartment can be relatively great because, as a result of the additional drive-effecting member, canting of the parts cannot occur; instead, the parts pivot relative to one another independent of the guide action provided by the carbody when the lid is opened.
In particular, when an additional auxiliary frame is provided, which extends underneath a rear part of the lid of the roof compartment, a standard lock can be used which connects the rear end of the lid of the roof compartment with the carbody and which locks when the lid of the roof compartment is closed. The pivoting action by means of the auxiliary frame reduces the forces which act on the lock. In this respect, the use of relatively simple and inexpensive components is possible.
When advantageously the drive member or drive action supporting member, i.e., the drive-effecting member, is embodied as a tension spring, the pivoting action of the parts of the lid as well as the opening action of the rear part of the lid for releasing the loading opening for luggage is supported. In this way, while a supporting action for opening the lid for releasing the passageway for the roof is provided, an impairment of the opening action of the lid for releasing the loading opening for luggage is not caused by the additional member.